Various types of dental aids are known in the prior art. Most are exemplary visual aids used to demonstrate the local position of various portions of human anatomy for the purposes of discussion and presentation. None are devised to assist in experientially developing the skill of indirect vision required to successfully coordinate a dental mirror and a dental tool in concert interior to an oral cavity. Learning indirect vision, as required to properly coordinate eye-hand movements through reflected images within an oral cavity, can be difficult and confusing. What is needed is a dental indirect vision training apparatus that presents a prosthetic jaw member moveable through a plurality of orientations to present each of a maxillary and mandibular denture in a variety of spatial situations, whereon a user may practice engaging a dental tool against particular target members disposed upon the maxillary and mandibular teeth, for view in a dental mirror and target by a dental tool, whereby eye-hand movements may be coordinated and indirect vision practiced previous to effecting procedure upon a living patient.